This proposal is a request by the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) to purchase nonhuman primate caging. The growth of the research program over the past four years at the TNPRC has created an increased demand for housing space for nonhuman primates (NHP). Animal housing shortages have caused increased delays to begin studies for NIH funded investigators. The TNPRC facilities are shared by core and affiliate scientists in support of their research programs. In order to help meet the need for increased animal housing space, the TNPRC has received funding to provide for construction/renovation of five facilities over the next two years, which will provide housing for an additional 1960 NHP. Budget limitations of the construction grants did not allow funding for purchase of caging for these facilities. The proposed caging system is a new design that increases worker and animal safety as well as increasing the ability to socially house NHP. The new caging system has been rigorously tested at the TNPRC and will complement existing caging systems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]